dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Refined Soul (3.5e Prestige Class)
Refined Soul What is a soul? Some say it is the very thing that makes us us. Some say that it doesn't exist and we're just a pile of intelligent matter. For the refined soul, the soul is the most powerful thing in existence, and they use this gift to perform amazing feats of skill and power. Refined Souls learn to mold and refine their soul. They learn to use there souls defenses, and find a fearsome weapon in it also. they work with the malleability of others souls, eventually learning to cast away others souls into the ether. Refined souls eventually realize that there body is useless, and cast it away, become a insubstantial, incredibly powerful, incorporeal soul. Becoming a refined soul Many classes will find the refined soul appealing. Classes that seek to beter them selves and become one with there soul, such as the monk, cleric, swordsage and incarnate may be particularly drawn to the class. The free spirited classes might find this class's path interesting as well, so a bard or warlock may look into it. Depending on the type of soul the refined soul has, they may need to rely strongly on either constitution, wisdom or charisma Class Features All of the following are class features of the refined soul. (Sp): As the refined soul learns how to use his soul, he begins to experiment with using it as a weapon. As a standard action, a refined soul may release the energy of his soul into a blast of force energy. Using this ability is a ranged touch attack that provokes an attack of opportunity. The soul blast is a force effect that deals 1d6 per level of refined soul, it has a range of 60ft. (Sp): As the refined soul learns that his soul can indeed create spectacular effects, he begins to test the limits of abilities, he gains the following spell like abilities 1/day: Blur, Endure Elements, Entropic Ward, Sanctuary, True Strike. the caster level is equal to the refined soul level. The refined soul then learns where the strength of his soul comes from. Whether he is a fortified soul, a wise soul, or a charismatic soul. The refined soul chooses whether to rely on his constitution, wisdom or charisma modifier to determine the power of his abilities. This becomes the primary modifier for his spell like abilities. (Su): As the refined soul looks inward, he finds that his soul is unique among souls, he find the basis of his souls strength, as well as its individual strengths and weaknesses. He also chooses two of the following to get energy resistance 10 too: Acid, Cold, Electricity, Fire, and Sonic. (Su): The refined soul has began to see his soul as a weapon, but begins to also unlock its abilities as a protector. At 4th level, The refined soul adds his primary modifier to his AC. (Su): At 5th level, the soulbinder has refined his soul into something beautiful and powerful. He has changed his soul so instead of it staying deep within the recesses of his spirit, it envelops the refined soul's entire body, providing him with intense power and abilities that he never thought possible in a normal mortal. These abilities are active as long as the soulbinder's soul is not bound and is in his body. This ability can be suppressed at will as a free action. The benefits of the Soul's Embrace are up to the refined soul, he may chose to gain a fly speed of 30ft with good maneuverability, a burrow speed of 30ft, a swim speed of 30ft with the ability to breath underwater, or an increase of his base land speed of 30ft. Once this choice is made, it cannot be changed. (Su): At 6th level, a refined soul has taken full control of his soul, he is the only one who decides when it leaves or enters. He becomes immune to all death effects as well as the harmful effects of the magic jar spell. (Sp): After learning the ability to secure his own soul, the refined soul learns how to remove the soul from his enemies. At 8th level, When executing a soul blast, a refined soul may designate it as a soul banish a number of times per day equal to the modifier that the refined soul chose at level one. A creature that is hit by a soul banish must make a will save (10 + refined soul level + modifier chosen at first) or die as his soul is removed from his body. The creature gets a +2 bonus on this save for every size category he is bigger than the refined soul. This ability must be used with caution however, for there is a 5% chance that the removed soul will come back as a ghost after 1d3 hours. (Sp): Mastering the ability to remove another's soul from their body, the refined soul learns how to let his soul transcend his body, by having it go into the body of soul he just removed. At 8th level, If an enemy fails its save against a soul banish, the refined soul may send his soul into that body for a number of minutes equal to his refined soul level + his primary modifier. treat this ability as the magic jar spell, except there is no crystal or jewel and the refined soul cant attempt to switch souls with another being unless he uses another soul banish attempt. (Su): At 9th level, a refined soul's soul lingers on after his body is killed. When a refined soul dies, his body stays dead but his incorporeal soul appears on the ethereal plane for a number of hours equal to his primary modifier, in which afterwards he moves onto the outer planes. He appears exactly as he did when he died, with a number of Hp equal to his HD, he retains all of his possessions. He can't return to the material plane unless he is raised, and if he is before his soul departs, he suffers no level loss from dieing. (Su): At 10th level, the refined soul casts away his body and becomes simply a soul, insubstantial, weightless, and perfect. The refined soul becomes incorporeal. Campaign Information Playing a Refined Soul Combat: The refined soul uses its unique skill very well in combat, using his soul blast to fire powerful bits of soul at his enemy. He can use his powers to take control of a body much bigger than him, imagine the refined soul banishing the soul of a red dragon and taking control of his body, crashing into the chamber of the lich your after. its power is contrlled, but great, structured, yet versatile, and it can fit many rolls. Resources: Up until very recently, there were no organizations for refined souls, but recently a small enclave in the mountains has been reserved for something known as the Soulbred Order. This is a haven for those seeking enlightenment and power through there souls. It was formed by a group of refined souls and soulbinders. they have set up an uneasy truce due to there different beliefs. Soulbinders believing in the humble, passive power of there souls. The refined soul however, beleives more in using there power spectacularly and proudly, believing in the greater good and aggressive change. Anyone who takes shelter in this enclave seeking enlightenment may stay and is welcome. Refined Souls in the World Refined souls love adveturing, they seek enlightenment through there own power, and by traveling they hope to obtain it. They are welcome in most adventuring groups and that is likely where you will find them. There are some refined souls however, that are more humble and understanding of their power and tend to be loners. NPC Reactions: NPC's react to refined soul with a mix of disdain and intimidation. Most people won't understand the true nature of the refined soul. There is never any outward extreme emotions shown, but due to the refined soul's generally haughty nature, people may be a tad iffy around them as well. People tend to treat them with respect, whether or not they actually feel that way. Refined Soul Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (arcana) can research refined souls to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- --> Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Separate Spellcasting Category:User:Summerscythe